


Par les flammes des Sept Enfers

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Parce que tous à Westeros sont condamnés à y brûler - recueil d'OS sans lien entre eux.1. "Cersei échange ses vêtements avec Jaime et part s'entraîner à l'épée, et puis un jour elle cesse de le faire et se contente de le regarder.Maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on lui permet de faire."2. "Le soleil brille le jour de l'exécution de Cersei."
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 9





	1. Miroir - Cersei/Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> Je posterai dans ce recueil mes textes écrits suite à des défis proposés sur le Discord de l'Enfer de Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Cersei/Jaime dans leur jeunesse ?

Quand ils naissent, la rumeur court qu'ils sont si identiques qu'il est presque impossible de les distinguer et on se réjouit de la naissance de ces lionceaux dorés, reflets parfaits de la gloire des Lannister, leurs pleurs sont des rugissements où on entend l'avenir radieux de leur maison.

Jaime est né en tenant le pied de Cersei et c'était tendre, c'était beau, un soleil a illuminé le cœur de Joanna et de la pluie est tombée de ses yeux, son monde était parfait, pas un seul nuage dans le ciel de son bonheur, qui aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient déjà maudits, ça c'est une bonne question.

Cersei et Jaime dorment dans le même berceau, exacts reflets l'un de l'autre déjà baignés de rouge et d'or, trophées parfaits de la grandeur de leur père, espoirs d'une dynastie dont l'histoire sera écrite dans le sang.

Ils sont beaux, ces lionceaux, avec leurs yeux verts et leurs cheveux dorés, ils sont beaux et encore innocents, plus pour très longtemps mais ça ils ne le savent pas, ils grandissent en se tenant par la main et en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille, la nuit ils dorment l'un contre l'autre et on ne fait rien pour les séparer, pourquoi alors qu'ils ont l'air si heureux ? Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux et ils savent déjà qu'ils sont irrémédiablement identiques, ils ne forment qu'un et rien ne les séparera jamais.

Ah, s'ils avaient su, comme ils auraient pleuré, comme leur petit cœur d'enfant se serait brisé !

.

Le miroir commence à se fissurer devant le cadavre ensanglanté de Joanna et cette chose monstrueuse qui l'a déchirée dans son périple vers la vie, Cersei et Jaime n'en ont pas encore conscience mais un fossé se creuse, les reflets se décalent, se déforment, ce n'est pas leur apparence qui les sépare, pas encore, mais bien ce qu'il y a au fond d'eux-mêmes, la différence c'est que l'un aimera Tyrion de tout son cœur et que l'autre le haïra de toute son âme.

Joanna n'est plus là, il n'y a plus que Tywin et il commence à les regarder différemment, il invente des différences qui n'ont pas lieu d'être dans leur esprit encore un peu trop inconscient de la cruauté de ce monde.

On met une épée dans les mains de Jaime et une aiguille dans celles de Cersei, on cherche à les séparer mais ils échangent un sourire de connivence, personne ne comprend qu'ils ne forment qu'un et qu'ils n'auront jamais besoin de miroir tant que l'autre les regardera dans les yeux, ils sont fiers du stratagème qu'ils viennent de mettre en place tacitement, le langage secret des jumeaux est décidément la plus puissante des magies.

.

Ça ne dure pas, bien sûr.

Cersei échange ses vêtements avec Jaime et part s'entraîner à l'épée, et puis un jour elle cesse de le faire et se contente de le regarder.

Maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'on lui permet de faire.

Cersei a grandi, Cersei a de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombent jusqu'en bas du dos, Cersei apprend à sourire et observe Jaime apprendre à se battre, le cœur meurtri de fêlures invisibles.

Il lui dit que ça ne change rien et elle doit lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux parce qu'il est plus grand qu'elle, juste un peu, elle a déjà compris, bien sûr, elle a compris que ce n'est que le début et que ce n'est plus en regardant son jumeau qu'elle pourra contempler son reflet.

Dix ans et plus trop d'innocence, ils sentent qu'une force supérieure à eux cherche à altérer leur unité alors ils la combattent et s'accrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre.

.

C'est un jeu, au début.

C'est un jeu quand Jaime pose ses lèvres sur celles de Cersei.

C'est un jeu quand ils prennent leur bain ensemble et se savonnent mutuellement.

C'est un jeu lorsqu'ils commencent à explorer leur corps ensemble, nus l'un contre l'autre dans un lit encore bien trop grand pour eux.

Rien que des jeux – des jeux d'enfants.

.

Le manteau de l'enfance glisse et leur apparence s'altère encore, maintenant il n'est plus possible de les confondre, cette époque est révolue et leurs jeux d'enfants n'ont plus rien d'innocent.

Cersei et Jaime ont conscience que ce désir qui brûle en eux est _mal_ et pourtant, lorsque leurs lèvres se joignent, leur union ne peut que leur sembler _bien_.

Qu'importe s'ils ne sont plus identiques, ils ne formeront toujours qu'un et le monde peut bien brûler autour d'eux, ils se noieront allègrement dans leurs péchés sans jamais songer à remonter à la surface.

.

Rien n'empêche le miroir de se fissurer encore et encore.

Finalement, deux choses seulement parviennent à achever de le briser.

Jaime transperce Aerys de son épée et devient le Régicide.

Cersei transperce Robert de son regard et devient la reine.

Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, le destin les a maudits et les empêchera de jamais vraiment recoller les morceaux, c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, ça l'est depuis leur naissance.

Quand ils se regardent, les émeraudes de leurs yeux ne leur renvoient que ces fissures immondes qui ne font que leur rappeler à quel point ils sont brisés.

.

Ironiquement, c'est lorsqu'ils sont sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux que le miroir se reconstitue.

La mort approche et ils ne font de nouveau qu'un après toutes ces années passées à s'éloigner inexorablement, c'est triste qu'il ait fallu ça pour qu'ils se rappellent à quel point ils s'aiment, ils s'étreignent une dernière fois, même terreur, même désespoir, même regrets, le reflet est de nouveau parfait, et ils quittent ce monde comme ils y sont entrés, ensemble.


	2. Soleil rouge - Cersei/Jaime

Le soleil brille le jour de l'exécution de Cersei.

Daenerys ne l'a pas jetée dans une cellule, pas plus qu'elle ne l'a laissée mourir de faim ou fait rouer de coups.

Elle dit qu'elle est une reine juste et bienveillante, elle dit qu'elle a déjà vu trop de souffrance.

C'est pour cela que Cersei sera forcée de parader nue dans les rues ( _infamie, infamie, infamie_ ) avant que sa chair ne brûle sous le soleil rouge.

 _Folle jusqu'au bout_ , songe Cersei en regardant le ciel sans nuages.

.

Jaime s'est agenouillé il y a longtemps, le sol est froid, il tremble de l'intérieur. Daenerys est assise sur le Trône de Fer et le regarde d'un air ennuyé.

« Je vous en prie, Majesté, » répète t-il de sa voix brisée d'avoir trop pleuré. « Faites preuve de merci. »

La reine bat des paupières, surprise, comme si elle émergeait d'un long sommeil.

Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres.

« J'ai fait preuve de merci, Ser Jaime. Je vous ai laissé la vie sauve parce que vous avez honoré votre parole de venir vous battre au Nord. »

Daenerys fait mine de réfléchir et puis éclate du rire tragiquement dément qui résonnait dans cette même pièce trente ans auparavant.

« Je ne crois pas que votre sœur puisse en dire autant. »

Elle le congédie d'un geste sec. Elle ne voit pas le regard horrifié que Tyrion pose sur elle.

Une ombre. C'est ce qu'il est maintenant. L'ombre de la reine, ou peut-être l'ombre de l'homme qu'il était jadis.

Jaime se retourne et sort du Donjon Rouge.

Le soleil doré lui brûle la peau.

.

Cersei se regarde dans le miroir et enfile méticuleusement ses bijoux. Elle a revêtu une longue robe de la couleur du sang, une robe de reine – elle n'accordera pas à cette catin la satisfaction de se présenter misérable devant elle.

Elle est une lionne, pas un mouton.

Cersei dépose sa couronne sur le sommet de son crâne.

La véritable reine, c'est elle.

Rêveuse, elle se demande si elle aura le temps de cracher à la figure de la mère des dragons avant que ses soldats ne lui arrachent ses vêtements.

.

Ce sera un spectacle, Jaime le sait, et il aura le malheur d'en être spectateur.

Daenerys y veillera.

« J'ai tout essayé, » lui souffle Tyrion. « Elle ne veut rien entendre. Je... »

Son rugissement de désespoir n'est qu'un miaulement de chaton terrifié.

Daenerys a gagné.

Elle a anéanti les hurlements des lions.

« Elle va... elle va la brûler vive, elle va... »

Jaime tend la main et presse l'épaule de Tyrion.

« Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère. »

Il se détourne.

« Ce sera bientôt fini. »

Il s'éloigne et ne voit pas Tyrion froncer les sourcils dans son dos, pas plus qu'il ne prête attention à ses appels.

Il sait exactement quoi faire.

Les Immaculés qui gardent la porte de la chambre de Cersei n'essaient même pas de l'arrêter.

C'est presque trop facile.

.

Cersei regarde Jaime approcher dans le miroir, le laisse l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Elle serre les dents.

Elle ne pleurera pas.

« Ils t'ont laissé entrer, » constate t-elle simplement.

Il lui prend la main et la fait se lever.

« La reine fait preuve de merci, » ironise t-il. « Elle m'autorise à te dire adieu. »

Cersei laisse échapper un petit rire, appuie son front contre le sien. Jaime l'embrasse langoureusement.

« Tu sais... » dit Cersei en jetant un œil au lit. « Nous avons encore jusqu'au coucher du soleil. »

La vie, une dernière fois, avant la mort.

Jaime sourit tristement et délace sa robe.

.

Jaime caresse du bout des doigts le corps nu de Cersei, ce corps qu'il a tant aimé, tant chéri, ce corps qui sera bientôt de nouveau souillé. Il pose la main sous son sein – son cœur bat vite.

Elle a peur.

Elle lui caresse la joue, Jaime regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil a pris la couleur du sang et commence à descendre dans le ciel.

« Il est presque l'heure, » remarque t-il.

Cersei acquiesce.

« Je sais. »

Elle se lève, ramasse sa robe.

« Tu m'aides ? Il faut être belle pour la mort. »

.

Jaime et Cersei se font face. Il songe qu'elle a vraiment l'air d'une reine avec sa robe splendide et sa couronne de lionne, elle pense qu'il aura été son chevalier servant jusqu'à la fin.

Elle sourit, lui prend la main et la guide jusqu'à sa gorge.

Elle sait. Bien sûr qu'elle sait.

Ce n'était pas seulement pour lui dire adieu que Jaime est venu la visiter.

Jaime dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, quelque chose qui a un goût de tragédie.

« Je serai bientôt là, » murmure t-il.

Le sourire de Cersei s'agrandit.

« Je sais. »

.

Jaime dépose le corps sans vie de sa jumelle sur le lit et l'embrasse sur le front. Personne ne peut lui ravir sa beauté, pas même la mort.

« J'arrive, » promet-il.

Dehors, le soleil rouge dessine une traînée sanglante dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'il s'approche de la fenêtre, il ne tremble pas.

.

Lorsque Tyrion trouve le corps de son frère disloqué sur le sol, il hurle, un vrai hurlement, un de ceux qu'il n'ose plus pousser depuis que Daenerys est montée sur le Trône de Fer.

Il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Cersei, sait très bien ce qu'il y trouvera s'il décide de s'y rendre.

Sa main se referme sur le poignard accroché à sa ceinture.

.

Au bout du compte, ce n'est plus de Jaime qu'on parlera lorsqu'on mentionnera le Régicide.


End file.
